


That Delicate, Satin Draped Frame

by summerbutterfly



Category: Bleach
Genre: Crossdressing, Hand Jobs, Kink Meme, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerbutterfly/pseuds/summerbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuya, Renji, fishnets and a corset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Delicate, Satin Draped Frame

**Author's Note:**

> Written almost two years ago for a Bleach kink meme that I've since lost the link to. The prompt wanted Byakuya/Renji with Byakuya in fishnets. 
> 
> My first time writing these two. Title borrowed from The Rocky Horror Picture Show's "Don't Dream It-Be It."

If his eyebrows had been visible, the small shinigami blocking the entrance to the Sixth Division offices would have known that those belonging to Lieutenant Renji Abarai were raised in irritation. 

“What did you say?” he asked.

“I...I said you can’t go in, sir.” The speaker, an unseated, recent academy graduate, put as much bravado into her voice as she could muster. “The...the captain is indisposed, and I don’t think it’s a good idea.” 

Renji folded his arms. “I am the lieutenant of this division, kid. You do realize that that means I’m not interested in what you do or do not think is a good idea, right?”

“Y...yes, sir...”

“And that if the captain is indisposed, I am the last person you should be keeping away from him, right?”

“Y...yes, sir, but...”

“But nothing. Move out of my way.” 

The girl looked up at him with wide, pleading eyes.

“Now,” Renji said.

The girl’s shoulders sagged. “Yes, sir,” she mumbled, and stepped aside, allowing Renji to brush past her and enter the building.

The sliding door to Captain Kuchiki’s office was closed. Renji knocked. There was the sound of papers shuffling on the other side and then, “Enter.”

Renji did, pushing back the portal and stepping into the room. “Sorry for the delay, Captain,” he said. “It took me longer to find Captain Ukitake than I thought it would, and then the new kid out front tried to...” 

Renji stopped, the words dying in his throat. 

From his place on the other side of the room, Byakuya regarded him with an indifferent gaze.

“I don’t much care that you’re late as long as you got what I requested,” he said. “You did get those files, didn’t you?”

“Er...yes, sir. Right...right...here,” Renji held out a stack of papers, doing his best not to stare as Byakuya sidled over, taking them out of his hands. Their eyes met as the papers passed, and Renji felt his cheeks flush.

Byakuya looked down. “I assume you’re acting strangely because of my unusual outfit?” he asked, thumbing through the stack. 

There was a long moment of awkward silence.

“Er, it is rather unusual for you, sir,” Renji said at length. “Is there...an occasion?” 

Byakuya, huffed, a rather humorless sound. “No,” he said. “There is not. I am dressed like this because I lost a wager to the Demon Cat. Never play tag with that woman, Abarai. She has a sick sense of humor.”

“Noted.” Renji took the seat opposite him as Byakuya sat down at his desk. “Can I ask...”

“Where she got it? Somewhere in the living world. Apparently this is the preferred ensemble of human females in heat.”

“I..it is?” Renji blinked. While he hadn’t had an inordinate amount of time to observe the behaviors of human females in the living world, he was pretty sure that if he’d ever seen one wearing the captain’s outfit, he would have remembered. But the only person he could recall having put on bunny ears was Rukia, and that was only during that strange festival Ichigo called “Halloween.” And when she had worn them, she definitely hadn’t worn them with strangely-patterned, body-hugging, black fishnet tights, brief-like bottoms and the equally-odd black satin corset. 

The only thing that remotely resembled his captain’s normal attire was the ever-present white scarf that lay in its usual spot, draped around his neck. 

“I’ve got to wear it all day,” Byakuya continued, “which is why I sent you to see Ukitake. I was having a hell of a time trying to figure out how this damn shirt-thing fastened, and we won’t go into all the reasons a man should never wear...what are these...tights?” He pulled the diamond-knit fabric away from his skin, letting it snap back. “Though Yoruichi did say the black was a beautiful compliment to my complexion.”

He smoothed his hand absently across the top of his thigh. Renji’s eyes followed, watching long fingers trace the patchy network of nylon and skin.

“I guess...Yorichi-sama would know.”

“Mmm.” Byakuya either didn’t hear or had chosen to ignore him. Either was fine with Renji. The less they had to talk about this, the better.

Some more awkward moments passed. Byakuya had crossed his legs and Renji was torn between wanting to seem un-phased and wanting run out of the room. Worse, his discomfort was making him twitchy. So twitchy, in fact, that he didn’t realize he was tapping the edge of his sword against the side of his chair until the papers shielding Byakuya’s face snapped down and his captain fixed him with an irritated glare.

“Renji!” he said sharply.

Renji jumped, almost falling out of the chair. 

“If you are unable to be mature about this, you can wait outside.”

“S..sorry, sir.” 

“It’s just clothing.”

“Yes, sir.”

“I am still your superior officer.”

“Yes, sir.”

“I could still best you in a fight, even in this ridiculous costume.”

“I know, sir.” 

Renji was sincerely contrite, but Byakuya’s hard stare wasn’t going away. Even now, with his eyes focusing at the spot on the wall just behind his captain’s shoulder, Renji could still feel him looking. 

A cold sheen of sweat broke out along the back of his neck.

Byakuya stood up.

“Get up, Abarai.” 

“I...sir?”

“Get up!”

“What? Wait a minute! I didn’t...”

His words were cut off by a blast of white light as the chair exploded out from under him. Renji managed to scramble to his feet, but not before Byakuya had flash-stepped directly in front of him.

Renji reached for his sword.

The captain’s left hand caught him, folding around his wrist and slamming it hard into the wall. 

“Don’t bother,” he said. “You’ve already lost. All because you were distracted.” 

Embarrassed, Renji grit his teeth and tried to push Byakuya off. But Byakuya’s spiritual pressure had always been stronger than his, and he found he couldn’t move no matter how bad he wanted to.

“Distraction is dangerous,” Byakuya went on. “It’s dangerous because it allows the enemy to get inside your defense. You know better than to let that happen, Renji. I’ve taught you better than that.”

“Yeah well, you’d be distracted, too if you came in and found your captain dressed like a _girl_!”

It was a petty insult, and Renji fully expected Byakuya to retaliate. But Byakuya did nothing more than increase the amount of energy holding Renji to the wall. 

“And what if I was a girl?” he asked. “Would you be able to work under a female captain? Would you be able to resist the temptation of inappropriate thoughts?” 

Renji glared defiantly back at Byakuya, who had now moved so close, the ends of his hair were brushing Renji’s collarbone. “Of course I would,” he said. “I’m a shinigami first!” 

“Are you sure?”

Renji bared his teeth. “Absolutely,” he growled. 

The edge of Byakuya’s lip curled up into a lopsided smile. “Well, if you’re sure.” With his free hand, he unwrapped his scarf from around his neck. “Let’s see how well you do, Lieutenant Abarai.” 

Renji was about ask with what, but the answer came fast and furious in the form of Byakuya’s scarf covering his eyes, and his other arm getting pinned to the wall in the same manner as the first. He struggled, but the captain just knotted his hands behind his head with the scarf’s remaining material. 

Renji’s chest heaved. 

“Now, since we don’t seem to have a woman present,” Byakuya said, “I’m going to have to be the stand in. Hence the blindfold. Since you can’t see me, you’ll have to go by feel. And since I’m wearing this charming little outfit, going by feel will make it easy for you to get in the right mindset.” 

It took an inordinate amount of willpower for Renji not to curse. 

“If you say so,” he replied, “But I have a hard time believing you can make me think you’re a woman just by...” 

Something soft caressed the skin on the edge of his jawline. Right over the spot where he loved being kissed when the occasion allowed for it. 

“...covering my eyes,” he finished, but his voice lacked conviction now, something that didn’t escape his captain’s notice.

Byakuya exhaled against his cheek. “Shut up and play along, Abarai. Think of this as a training exercise, just like any other.”

“Training exercise...”

“Yes.” Nimble fingers smoothed past his chin. “A chance to work on your focus and resolve.”

“Captain...”

Byakuya tugged on the collar of his uniform. Renji inhaled, trying as hard as he could to suppress a shudder. The captain’s hand moved down, dipping inside his clothes. Dry lips mouthed his earlobe. The pad of a thumb brushed a nipple.

Renji swallowed a groan.

“Still with me?” Byakuya’s voice sounded almost like a purr. “If you are, then you’re stronger than I give you credit for.”

“Your downfall will be your tendency to underestimate me, Captain. I’m not as easy as I might look.”

“So I am beginning to see.”

The thumb left his nipple, skating to his waist. Byakuya’s free hand undid his sash, pushing the material apart. For a moment, Renji felt nothing but the sensation of breath on newly-bared skin. Then he heard a surprised “hm.”

“Hm what?”

“Your tattoos. I didn’t realize they went all the way down.” A finger traced over the zigzags. “These must have hurt when you got them, no?”

Renji bit his lip, swallowing hard as the finger reached his pants. 

“No,” he said. “No, they didn’t hurt. Didn’t even feel ‘em.”

“Oh really? Interesting.” The caress worked its way back up on the opposite side, making sure to flick the opposite nipple on its way to his shoulder. “How often do you let people touch them?”

Renji felt Byakuya’s presence shift.

“I told you,” he growled, voice rougher and lower than he would have liked. “I’m not as easy as I look.”

“So, not often, then?”

Renji dug his blunt nails into his palms. “No.”

“Too bad.” The reason for the captain’s change in position became obvious as Renji felt the soft, wet flick of a tongue over the marks on his bicep. “They are really works of art.”

From his bicep, the tongue moved to his shoulder, then down across his chest to his stomach. Renji felt his abs clench as teeth scraped the darkened skin, nipping just hard enough to make him twitch. The captain paused, nuzzling the injured spot before biting again, eliciting the first quiet moan from his victim.

“What was that?” Byakuya asked.

“Nothing,” Renji replied. “Nothing at all.”

“Hm.” The tongue returned, sliding along the smooth ridge of muscle just above Renji’s hip. “You’re going to make me take drastic measures, aren’t you? Very well.”

Hands slipped inside his pants. Renji hissed as a palm closed around him, giving him a long, firm stroke. The material of his pants slipped off his hips to pool around his ankles. 

The tempo of his breathing increased.

“So you _were_ more affected than you were letting on.” Skilled fingers trailed along his length. “That’s to be expected. The male body, after all, is built to be responsive.” 

“Hng.” The lightness of the touch was maddening and Renji could feel his resolve ebbing away. As much as he hated to lose, there were certain things that were just way too damn hard to say no to. 

“Still...if you can hold yourself back during what I’m about to do, I will be very impressed. And I know how bad you desire to impress me, Abarai.” 

“I do, sir.” Renji’s voice was strained. “Even after all this time as you vice-captain I still feel I have to...ah _fuck_!”

Renji’s back arched. He was engulfed in warm, wet heat, and his ears were filled with the sound of suction. It was good. So fucking good, and all thoughts of winning this battle of wills went straight out the window. 

Damn him. Damn him to every hell and back. If Renji had been able think, he would have told Byakuya that he was the worst kind of cheating bastard. But when he opened his mouth, all he could utter was a deep, primal groan, and a string of curses that would have made Kenpachi blush.

Byakuya’s laugh reverberated along the length of his cock. 

“Such language,” he mused. “You know, among the noble families, cursing is thought to be terribly uncouth.”

“That’s a damn shame,” Renji grunted. “Guess it’s a good thing I grew up in the slums.”

“Probably.” Byakuya’s mouth returned to its mission, sliding back and forth in a rhythm filled with lips and tongue. Renji, giving up all pretense of stoicism, panted heavily, pushing his hips forward in a search for more of that delicious heat. But Byakuya being Byakuya, his pleasurable surrender was short lived. Before he knew it, his captain’s lips were against his ear again, and his aching cock was abandoned.

“Don’t come,” Byakuya murmured. “No matter what I do to you, don’t come.”

“What? Are you _kidding_ me?” 

“Am I known for my jokes?”

“No, but...”

“Then don’t do it.” 

The captain moved again, and Renji felt the press of satin against his bare chest. And then he felt another something slip between his legs. A firm, textured something that was both soft and rough at the same time. “What?” he tried, but then it began to move. Slow at first, then faster, but never so fast that the underside of his cock didn’t brush every ridge of the nylon stocking. 

"Discipline, Renji," Byakuya whispered "Discipline." He pressed his leg forward, then pulled it back as Renji moaned. 

“You’re in-fucking-sane, sir. _Fuck_!”

There was no way he would be able to hold back. No way he could stop the orgasm that had already started, a hot tingling deep in his belly that was slowly making its way down his spine. He guessed that Byakuya knew this, too, because he began nipping at the side of Renji’s neck, breath hot against the already-flushed skin. 

The sharp stings were too much for the lieutenant to bear. His head fell back as his body took over, forcing a shout of pleasure from his throat. Because he was blindfolded, he had no idea how much got on his captain, nor did he care as his knees gave out and he sank to the floor, back scraping against the office wall. 

“Oh god,” he groaned. He felt spent. Weak. And worse, he had completely failed at keeping himself in check. He heard Byakuya moving away, heading back in the direction of his desk. There was some rustling, then silence. 

Then a quiet laugh.

“Well what do you know. It seems I’ve completely ruined Yoruichi-sama’s outfit during our sparring, Abarai. Can you believe that?” 

It took a moment for Renji’s befuddled brain to comprehend what his captain was saying.

“Ruined?” he repeated. “You mean...?”

“That I’m afraid I will have to go change.” Byakuya sounded anything but disappointed. “After all, I can’t walk around like this all day. People will wonder what the hell kind of division I’m running!” 

Footsteps, and then suddenly, the scarf was lifted from Renji’s eyes. He rubbed his wrists, blinking as the world came back into focus, and looked up at Byakuya. The captain was smiling, and if Renji had to give his expression a name, he would without a doubt called it triumphant. 

“That’s pretty convenient, Captain,” he remarked. “You’d almost think you’d planned that.”

“Almost.” Byakuya hung the scarf over the back of the chair. “But I think it was just more coincidence. Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to need a moment. If you could just wait outside?”

Renji pulled himself to his feet, reassembling his uniform as he did so, and eyeing his captain with a mixture of distrust and admiration. “Sure thing,” he said. “I’ll be right out side.”

“Good. Oh, and Renji?”

Renji raised a tattooed eyebrow. 

“You did much better than I thought you would.”

Tying off his sash, Renji reached up and smoothed down the strands of hair that had come loose from his ponytail. “Uh, thanks,” he said. “I think.”


End file.
